villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bubble Bass
Bubble Bass is a minor, recurring antagonist in the famous Nickelodeon original animated hit series, SpongeBob SquarePants. He is an overweight sea bass who regularly goes to the Krusty Krab to boss the staff around and place unreasonably tall orders with SpongeBob and Squidward, while serving as Spongebob's arch-rival and occasional arch-nemesis. Bubble Bass is an unemployed basement dweller, who still lives in his mother's basement. He spends most of his time eating junk food, reading comic books, and playing with action figures. Bubble Bass is a cerebral narcissist, who feels as though he is intellectually superior to everyone around him and he is rudely condescending to everyone he meets because of this. Bubble Bass occasionally antagonizes mainly the Krusty Krab employees, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. Although, he has been known to torment other Bikini Bottomites, relentlessly, usually for no reason at all. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Biography Series Bubble Bass first appeared in the episode "Pickles" as the main antagonist. Being an old rival of SpongeBob, Bubble Bass hears that SpongeBob is making a living by cooking Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab. He decides to test SpongeBob's fry cook skills by trying one of his Krabby Patties and making the order very complicated. Although SpongeBob got the order, Bubble Bass complains that there were no pickles in the order and mocks SpongeBob for it. He then forces Mr. Krabs to pay him back 2 dollars (per guarantee policy as stated). This event caused SpongeBob to lose faith in making Krabby Patties in the right order, so Mr. Krabs helps him out of regaining his faith in order to keep the Krusty Krab in business. After a couple of days, SpongeBob returns to the Krusty Krab where he cooks another Krabby Patty for an arriving Bubble Bass, proclaiming that he didn't forget the pickles. However, while eating the patty, Bubble Bass points out that there are still no pickles and mocks SpongeBob for his failure again. However, an angry SpongeBob soon found out that Bubble Bass was actually hiding the pickles under his tongue the whole time (including the ones from the last patty that he ate) and proved this to everyone, making them realize two things: that SpongeBob had gone through his self-doubt over absolutely nothing, and that Bubble Bass was trying to avoid paying for the patties the whole time (and had also apparently stolen the car keys of one of the female customers, which he also had hidden under his tongue). As a result, with his lies exposed, the angry customers surround Bubble Bass, who cowardly runs away to avoid punishment. Bubble Bass made a cameo appearance in "F.U.N.", being in the same theater as SpongeBob. At first, he unknowingly sits on Plankton, then squashes him deliberately after SpongeBob asks him to get up, forcing SpongeBob to lure him away by throwing some popcorn. At the very end of the episode, Plankton lands on Bubble Bass' hand and is subsequently chased by his other hand, being mistaken for a jelly bean. After years of absence, Bubble Bass reappears in the episode "Plankton's Good Eye", where he jumps out of a burning house for Plankton to save him, but instead ends up crushing him by accident. By this point, he appears to be kinder and friendlier, at least to certain people. In "Bulletin Board", Bubble Bass praised "P-Star 7" for giving The Krusty Krab negative reviews on the community bulletin board, detailing him as a "true hero of our troubled times". He, himself also got in on the action of panning the restaurant, under the pseudonym, "Handsome Lad 42". If that wasn't enough rudeness to make him a detestable character in the episode, Bubble Bass also laughed in the face of SpongeBob, while the latter was down in the dumps, due to receiving an insulting message from "P-Star 7", which seemingly destroyed his career. In "Larry the Floor Manager", Bubble Bass holds up the line at the Krusty Krab, placing a ridiculously specific order, driving the line and to a larger extent, Squidward, to absolute madness. When enough of a squabble was raised to alert Mr. Krabs, he came out to the floor and shut Bubble Bass up, by jamming his mouth shut with a regular Krabby Patty, considering that his meal, and charging him full price for it. Later on, in a newly transformed gymnasium version of the Krusty Krab, Bubble Bass complained about the protein shakes and then sat down on Squidward. In a cruel twist of irony, the episode "Krabby Patty Creature Feature", saw Bubble Bass getting mutated into a Double Triple Bossy Deluxe, after eating the pickles on a zombified Krabby Patty version of Mr. Krabs. This, of course, led to Bubble Bass getting zombified as well and he joined right in with the evil zombie armada. Bubble Bass's next antagonistic role is in the episode "Moving Bubble Bass", where he is forced to move out of his mother's basement and tricks SpongeBob and Patrick into moving all his junk out for him by promising them a free lunch. However, once the two friends reach Bubble Bass's new house, he reveals that he already ate the lunch that he'd promised to SpongeBob and Patrick, very much enjoying their dejection. However, Bubble Bass receives proper comeuppance for his misdeeds this time around; while unpacking his junk, he discovers that SpongeBob and Patrick had accidentally packed his mother into one of the boxes. As the boxes had been jostled around quite a bit under SpongeBob and Patrick's care, Bubble Bass's mother thinks he was the one who stuffed her into the box on purpose, so she stuffs him into a box and runs all over town, deliberately ramming the box into as many objects as possible. Film Bubble Bass made a cameo appearance in the 2015 film sequel The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Appearance Bubble Bass is a big fat green fish with thick black glasses, an orange tank top, and a darker orange pair of sweatpants. He has short patchy black strands of hair on his head and a beard of stubble on his double chin. His most prominent physical features are his gigantic fat belly, which is so big that his shirt can't fit over it and his ginormous, shapely manboobs, which have visible outlines on his shirt. He also has a bunch of brown curly hair around his belly button area. He has big green lips and eyes that are small and far apart, which only look smaller and closer together because of his glasses. He talks in a deep, yet nasally voice, which bellows to match his massive frame but is also given a touch snarkiness and nerdiness to accentuate the judgemental and condescending things he says. In an instance of early installment weirdness, the season one episode, "Fools in April", featured Bubble Bass, depicted as being mauve-colored and having a white tank top and blue sweatpants. Personality Bubble Bass is a fat, nerdy, and disrespectful food critic who is prone to being very rude to selfish around everyone he crosses paths with, especially those who work in the food industry, especially those who are serving him. Every time he goes into the Krusty Krab, he places a ridiculously tall order and demands tons of specifics, that he is very particular about being perfectly in place. When receiving his order, Bubble Bass usually gets extremely mad and complains about something very minor and trivial being wrong as goes as far as to throw his food on the ground, deem it "garbage", and directly insult the chef just because of one insignificant problem. Bubble Bass is loud, bossy, and very immature, but he is still taken seriously by the employees at the Krusty Krab (or at least two of them) because of the unfortunate fact that his negative reviews on their food have a massive impact on public opinion. That being said, when he walks into the Krusty Krab, he is very carefully catered to by SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs, as they fear him ruining their reputation by giving him mediocre service. Bubble Bass spends a lot of time at Near Mint Comic Books, reading comics and playing nerdy board games. When he is not acting like a jerk at restaurants or being a geek at comic book shops, Bubble Bass is often very lazy and unmotivated, still living in his mom's basement and spending most of his time watching TV and eating sea potato chips, doing absolutely nothing productive with his life, (as seen in "Moving Bubble Bass"). Despite constant nagging from his mother, Bubble Bass still refuses to get a job or a life and continues to dwell in the basement and continue being a worthless waste of space. Despite being such an undesirable image of a living being, Bubble Bass still feels the need to be snarky and condescending to other people, believing himself to be intellectually superior to everyone around him. Although most of his knowledge is on things such as comic book characters and culinary jargon, he is admittedly pretty well-versed and intelligent in other areas as well. Bubble Bass belittles others for getting something wrong even if it's something very trivial such as the correct pronunciation of "Gouda". With his restaurant reputation in mind, and of course, his overwhelmingly fat body, it is no surprise to hear that Bubble Bass is insanely gluttonous, devouring large loads of unhealthy junk food on a daily basis. His order in "Pickles", was for a double triple bossy, which means 6 patties. However, he also said he wanted it to be "4x4", which multiplies that to a whopping 24: an unreasonable order for any of even the fattest of gluttons. Powers & Abilities *'Crushing Weight' - Bubble Bass is an extremely heavyset fish, who has the ability to crush victims under the heft of his monumental mass. Bubble Bass will either jump on someone out of spite or casually sit upon them and torture them by crushing their bones and suffocating them with his gigantic butt. In "F.U.N.", Bubble Bass maximized the pain of his crushing powers by jostling his buttcheeks around, while sitting on Plankton, to squash him even more. *'Brute Strength' - Being as large framed as he is, Bubble Bass qualifies as being very strong, even though he as absolutely no workout and a complete lack of muscle mass. He has proven to be strong enough to effortlessly pick up full-grown adults and throw them far across the room without breaking a sweat. His favorite person to victimize with this attack is Squidward, so much so, that it's become somewhat of a semi-running gag for him to do this. *'Vast Knowledge' - Bubble Bass is infinitely well-versed in a wide plethora of very specific subjects, despite very few of them being useful to any real-life situation. Most of his knowledge is in dorky comic books, TV shows, and video games. One of his more important fortes is that he knows a lot about culinary arts and all different kinds of foods. He uses this knowledge to make himself a pesky food critic, who can waltz into restaurants, place nonsensically tall and specific orders, and then find a reason to complain about very minute details, which he uses against the chefs so he can ruin their careers. *'Body Odor' - Neglecting proper hygiene in even the most simple of forms such as bathing or showering has built up many strong layers of body odor for Bubble Bass. Bubble Bass often uses this B.O. as a weapon against enemies. In "Spongebob's Big Birthday Blowout", Bubble Bass headlocked Squidward under his arm and released a gust of armpit stench onto him, causing the latter to melt to the floor in disgust. His unhealthy diet and lack of dental hygiene has also given him some very powerful halitosis, that can sicken anyone around him. In "Moving Bubble Bass", Bubble Bass exhaled a geyser of stink at Spongebob and Patrick after eating their food. Villainous Acts *In "Pickles", Bubble Bass challenges SpongeBob to make him a perfect Krabby Patty in what is already an unreasonably tall order. When SpongeBob gets the job done, Bubble Bass hides the pickles under his tongue and lies, saying that Spongebob forgot them, sullying SpongeBob's good title and making him leave his job. Bubble Bass later returns to place the same order with SpongeBob and attempts to pull off the same trick. SpongeBob spots the pickles hidden under his tongue, as Bubble Bass laughs at his failure and exposes this to the world. Upon this revelation, it's additionally found that Bubble Bass stole a woman's car keys as well. *In "F.U.N.", Bubble Bass sits on and crushes Plankton. When asked politely by SpongeBob to move, Bubble Bass intentionally squashes Plankton under his butt even more. Later in the episode, Bubble Bass attempts to eat Plankton like a jellybean. *In "Krabby Patty Creature Feature", Bubble Bass, while zombified by the armada of patty zombies, attacks and attempts to devour SpongeBob. *In "Squid Noir", Bubble Bass fought with SpongeBob, using action figures. *In "Moving Bubble Bass", Bubble Bass hires SpongeBob and Patrick to help him move with the promise of giving them food as a reward. Bubble Bass fakes an injury to get out of doing any of the work, forcing SpongeBob and Patrick to do everything. When his unwitting lackeys finally make it to his new home, Bubble Bass tells them that due to them taking so long to get there, he ate their food and will refuse to give them their previously promised reward. *In "High Sea Diving", Bubble Bass goes to Mr. Krabs' store for SpongeBob merchandise and mistakes Patrick for a product. Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation and charges him $20 for him. In an ill-willed attempt at paying less for Patrick, Bubble Bass violently tears Patrick's arm out of its socket and claims that the product is damaged, decreasing his worth to $10. This means that not only did Bubble Bass con an old man out of his money but he also bodily mutilated Patrick and on top of that, unethically claimed ownership over another living being, which can legally be classified as slavery. *In "The String", Bubble Bass torments a bunch of sea monkeys at the zoo, by taunting them with a Krabby Patty, which he refuses to feed them. SpongeBob later comes by and pulls the strings off of the exhibit down, allowing the angered sea monkeys to attack Bubble Bass. Relationships Spongebob Squarepants Bubble Bass and Spongebob are on and off arch-rivals. Most of the time, they are bitter enemies, who despise each other. Spongebob hates Bubble Bass for being picky and Bubble Bass hates Spongebob because he is allegedly "the greatest fry cook in town", which is a title he is willing to challenge, in hopes that he will find a chink in his armor and expose him for the failure he is. Sadly for Bubble Bass, Spongebob's good name is solid and he can't find a single flaw with his work ethic and that infuriates Bubble Bass because he doesn't get to feel the joy of ruining his reputation. Bubble Bass has no shame in lying about Spongebob's character, claiming that he has shortcomings in places where he's in actuality, flawless. In "Pickles", Bubble Bass famously ordered a Krabby Patty with pickles, hid the pickles, and told Spongebob that he forgot to add the pickles. Being frenemies, Bubble Bass and Spongebob aren't always on bad terms, (at least not from Spongebob's point of view). The duo seems to have an occasional one-sided friendship, only on Spongebob's side, much like the latter's relationship with Squidward. For instance, in "Moving Bubble Bass", Spongebob happily helped Bubble Bass move out of his house, seeing it as a kind gesture for helping out a dear friend. Little did he know, Bubble Bass was actually just using Spongebob as a pawn to do all his hard work for him. Due to being the only bikini bottom citizen Spongebob hates, Bubble Bass, alongside Plankton, is the second person that can compete for the title of Spongebob's arch-nemesis, although Bubble Bass is more the archenemy due to Spongebob alway's trying to see the good in Plankton, but never sees the good in Bubble Bass. Patrick Star Bubble Bass and Patrick's relationship is somewhat of a mixed bag as they don't usually interact directly and whenever they do, the way they treat each other always seems to vary. In "Goodbye Krabby Patty?", Bubble Bass was a huge fan of Patrick after the latter became the mascot of the Krusty Krab, so much so that he had Patrick autograph his buttcheeks when meeting him for the first time. In "Bulletin Board", Bubble Bass admired Patrick's bulletin board pseudonym "P-Star7" for how he brazenly insulted The Krusty Krab and its horrible food. Bubble Bass hailed "P-Star7" and described him as "a hero of their troubled times". In "Moving Bubble Bass", Bubble Bass told Patrick that if he and Spongebob helped him move out of his house, he would reward them with free lunches. Patrick worked his butt off, moving all of Bubble Bass' boxes across town only for Bubble Bass to tell him after he finished, that he took too long and that he ate his lunches. Patrick was so infuriated that Bubble Bass betrayed him that he famously threatened the latter that if he doesn't undo his wrongdoings, "Things are gunna get crazy". This caused Bubble Bass to melt in fear. Squidward Tentacles Bubble Bass is shamelessly rude to Squidward and treats him like a worthless object. In return, Squidward is rude, sarcastic, and often times threatening to Bubble Bass, even more so than he usually is to other people. In "Pickles", the first thing Squidward said to Bubble Bass was an impudent insult against his weight, which was soon followed by another cheeky crack about his diet. Bubble Bass later showed how much he dehumanizes Squidward, by picking him up and hurling him across the room, to get him out of the way. In "Bulletin Board", Bubble Bass and Squidward got into a tussle, when Bubble Bass told Squidward that he agreed with P-Star7's insulting message that suggested that he should be fired from his job. Squidward bickered back against Bubble Bass, threatening to beat him up. In "Squid Noir", Bubble Bass tackled Squidward for playing his clarinet right outside of Near Mint Comic Books and threatened that if he hears that distasteful racket coming from him again, he would destroy the instrument. Mr. Krabs Despite being one of The Krusty Krab's most dedicated and regular customers, Bubble Bass doesn't hold Mr. Krabs very in high regard, as a restaurant owner, deeming him to be as lowly as the other two grease monkeys who flitter about in his cesspool of tallow and lard. Bubble Bass constantly goes to Mr. Krabs to complain about his meals, if they're anything short of perfection but what truly gets on Mr. Krabs' nerves, is his constant demands for refunds and his tendency to negotiate fixed prices with him. In "Pickles", Bubble Bass demanded a refund when Spongebob allegedly "messed up his order" and had to pry a single dollar out of a desperately pleading Mr. Krabs' claws. In "High Sea Diving", Bubble Bass haggled with Mr. Krabs over a price for buying Patrick. Because Bubble Bass likes to interfere with Mr. Krab's money, he's earned himself a special place on his blacklist. Plankton Bubble Bass and Plankton don't usually interact but when they do, the ways they treat each other are usually comparatively different. In "F.U.N." Bubble Bass sat down on Plankton in a movie theater. It's not clear, whether he did this because he didn't see him or he intentionally wanted to harm him. When Spongebob told him to get off, Bubble Bass purposefully continued to squash Plankton, by moving his buttcheeks around to crush him. At the end of the episode, Plankton landed in Bubble Bass' handful of jellybeans and got chased around by the latter's other hand, when he was trying to pick him up and eat him, as Bubble Bass had quite reasonably mistaken Plankton for a jellybean. In "Plankton's Good Eye", Plankton (under the influence of Spongebob's eye) saved Bubble Bass' life, when he was caught in a burning building. Bubble Bass jumped out of the building so that Plankton would catch him but due to both of their sizes, Bubble Bass simply smashed Plankton under his butt. At the end of the episode, Bubble Bass was seen among the many people at the party, thanking Plankton for all the good things he'd recently done for them. Quotes }} Trivia *It is possible that the scene in "Pickles" in which Bubble Bass gives his order to Squidward inspired Big Smoke's iconic big order line from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Interestingly, both Bubble Bass and Big Smoke have similar characteristics; they are both fat, wear glasses, and are somewhat gluttonous. *Bubble Bass is roughly around the same age as SpongeBob, and yet he is far less successful, as he is still unemployed and living with his mother. With Bubble Bass having fewer achievements in his life, it can be inferred that he has somewhat of an inferiority complex when it comes to SpongeBob, partially fueling his rivalry and hatred for him. *In "Moving Bubble Bass", it was revealed that Bubble Bass has a pet worm. The worm's name is unknown, but it's appearance and personality are prevalent. It is a purple worm with a spiky black collar, sharp fangs, and eyes with yellow scleras and red irises. The worm seems to absolutely hate Bubble Bass as he viciously attacked him out of nowhere. *In the episode "Fool's in April", Bubble Bass was mauve instead of his typical dark olive-green complexion. *For an extremely long time, Bubble Bass was absent from the series for a whopping 12 years, with his last appearance before then being his cameo in "Fools in April" and his long-awaited return appearance being in "Plankton's Good Eye". External links * Navigation de:Blubberbernd Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Rogues Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Bosses Category:Mischievous Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Remorseful Category:Non-Action Category:Con Artists Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimwits Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated